High performance systems (FIG. 1) employing analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) or digital-to-analog converters (DACs) and demodulators require high resolution converters. The performance of the systems can be limited by the resolution (number of bits) of the included converters. One solution is to increase the number of bits of the converter, which improves the resolution of the converters. However, this increases costs, power consumption, and size and results in slow performance.
Another solution for improving converter resolution and differential linearity is to add noise and averaging. However, injecting noise into the converter increases undesirable noise in the system/sensor output.
Therefore, there exists a need for improving the resolution of converters without adding significant cost or power consumption and without decreasing the speed of the converter.